Magic Rampage Wiki
Bienvenidos a Magic Rampage es un juego de plataformas de estilo RPG de acción disponible en Google Play Store, Ouya y App Store Screenshot_2015-09-27-04-07-15-1-.png Survival Mode Map 1.png Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-14.pngScreenshot 2016-05-10-18-21-01.jpg Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-40.png Skill Tree.png Emocionante Nuevo juego de plataformas emocionante que combina el género RPG con un juego de acción de ritmo rápido. Magic Rampage presenta personalización de personajes y docenas de armas para manejar; desde cuchillos hasta bastones mágicos. Cada mazmorra presenta al jugador nuevos obstáculos, enemigos y áreas secretas para explorar. Busca niveles de bonificación, lucha en el modo Supervivencia, une fuerzas con PNJ amigos y lucha en desafiantes luchas contra jefes. Magic Rampage presenta un emocionante modo competitivo en línea donde los jugadores de todo el mundo compiten para ver quién es el mejor en mazmorras generadas al azar; ¡con jefes únicos, nuevos artículos exclusivos y contenido! CAMPAÑA ¡Sé valiente y aventúrate en castillos, pantanos, bosques y lucha contra zombies, arañas gigantes y muchos jefes difíciles! Elige tu clase, viste tu armadura y toma tu mejor arma (cuchillos, martillos, bastones, etc.), y prepárate para luchar contra dragones, murciélagos y monstruos para descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto. COMPETITIVO Challenge other players to make the most points, by playing in dungeons with random obstacles, enemies and bosses! You can also challenge your friends, as well as honing your character with new powers on the Skill Tree. The more you compete, the better your rankings will be and you'll be featured in the great Hall of Fame, which rewards the champions with unique weapons and armor! PERSONALIZACIÓN DE PERSONAJE Elige tu clase (mago, guerrero, druida, brujo, pícaro, paladín, ladrón y muchos más) y personaliza las armas y armaduras de tu personaje. Puedes elegir las armas y armaduras perfectas según tu clase, así como sus elementos mágicos: fuego, agua, aire, tierra, luz y oscuridad, estilizando aún más a tu héroe con tu estilo de juego. MODO DE SUPERVIVENCIA Pon a prueba tu fuerza! Entra en las mazmorras más peligrosas del castillo y lucha contra varios enemigos. ¡Cuanto más tiempo puedas mantenerte vivo, más oro y armas ganarás! El modo de supervivencia es una excelente manera de obtener nuevas armas, armaduras y mucho oro para equipar a tu personaje y fortalecerte más y más. LA TIENDA Conozca al vendedor y explore su tienda. Él te ofrecerá las mejores armas, armaduras y también runas raras, con las que puedes aumentar el daño de tu escudo en tu armamento. ¡El Vendedor no es demasiado amigable, pero es el único que puede ayudarte contra todos los enemigos y jefes que encontrarás en esta batalla! MODO LOCAL VERSUS ¿Tienes un Android TV? ¡Conecta dos gamepads e invita a tus amigos a jugar contigo! Hemos creado un modo versus con los personajes principales del juego, con arenas de batalla basadas en las mazmorras del modo Campaña. ¡Tendrás que ser rápido para ganar! ¡Recoge las armas que están en las cajas de la arena, mata a los NPC y vigila a tu oponente! Magic Rampage recupera la apariencia de los mejores juegos de plataformas clásicos de los años 90, presentando una mecánica de juego renovada y atractiva. Si echas de menos los juegos de plataformas de la era de los 16 bits y crees que los juegos de hoy en día ya no son tan buenos, ¡piénsalo dos veces! Magic Rampage es para ti. Magic Rampage admite joysticks, mandos para juegos y teclado físico para una respuesta de juego aún más precisa. Visitar http://news.magicrampage.com/ o echa un vistazo PrOfSeS https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyFHxESLn4Zwi1aMgG4mR9g en Youtube para la gran noticia actual! Otros juegos de Asantee Games que también te pueden gustar: ● Magic Portals ● Bee Avenger ● Hit the Gator Categoría:Navegación